The present disclosure relates to a machining apparatus using an electrochemical discharge machining process, and more particularly, to a machining apparatus using an electrochemical discharge machining process using a principle that when a tool electrode is in an electrolyte and a voltage is applied thereto, thermal energy of a spark is generated around the tool electrode and melts a material.
An electrochemical discharge machining process is a method of processing a material using a high thermal energy of a spark generated by a tool through a chemical reaction when an electrode and the tool in an electrolyte are respectively coupled to a positive electrode (+) and a negative electrode (−), and a voltage is applied thereto. The electrochemical discharge machining process is a machining method which causes very little abrasion, and is a machining method suitable to machine nonconductive materials, such as glass or ceramic.
Conventional electrochemical discharge machining apparatuses have a method of controlling a position of a tool electrode using an additional moving unit, and another method of contacting a tool electrode to a work-piece with a constant force using a pulley without a transfer unit.
However, the conventional machining apparatuses need motors and various sensors to control positions of the transferring units, and additionally need various units, such as drivers, to control them. Accordingly, it is difficult to move or carry the machining apparatuses, and there are spatial limitations. In addition, since a work-piece being machined needs to be soaked and machined in an electrolyte tank, in a case that the work-piece is in a large size, it is difficult to machine, and when the work-piece is already installed outside of the apparatus, it is impossible to machine. Thus, to overcome this difficulty, a new apparatus using the electrochemical discharge machining process is required.